wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Suki
suki || female || seawing || sandwing Appearance ~ ---- Suki is a young SeaWing/SandWing hybrid with dark blue scales. She is built like a SandWing and lacks webbed claws - nevertheless, she loves the ocean, and will take every opportunity to go diving. Before she was admitted to the hospital, she was a valuable pearl diver, raking in pounds ''of gold at a time. Her parents are skilled jewellers, and would use her finds for many of their works. Suki is of an average height. Although she does not have the dangerous tail barb of a SandWing, she reflexively arches and lashes her tail when in uncomfortable situations. Her eyes are a dark, calculating black. The scales of her underbelly are a lighter blue, and so are the scales around her eyes - giving her a "masked appearance." Her horns and claws are white, though heavily webbed with floral designs. Suki ''does ''have the bioluminescent scales and excellent nightvision of a SeaWing, which came in useful for her pearl-diving expeditions. Her mother attempted to teach her Aquatic, but she finds it strange and difficult to use. She does not have gills, and is only able to remain submerged for a short time. 'Personality ~ ''' ---- INTP : Introverted iNtuitive Thinking Percieving Suki is a logical and creative thinker, and can become thoroughly excited about new ideas, concepts or theories. She is quiet and withdrawn for the most part, however, and so is hard to get to know well. Having little friends, Suki is neither a follower nor a leader. She is a loner, a castaway of society - she has accepted this, however, and finds the silence of being excluded more comforting than anything a friend might offer. Suki is an intelligent and competent individual. Although fairly amiable for the most part, she stands firm when one of her core beliefs are challenged. Many dragons don't like her - she is hard to understand, and she has a speech impediment that causes her to stutter and hesitate. Dragons who do ''stay around long enough find that she is thoroughly emotionless - cold, calculating logic. It's not that she's evil. It's more that...she doesn't understand the importance of emotional attachment, or the application of emotional ideals to solutions. Suki believes herself superior to other dragon. She finds her brothers very sweet - if fairly incompetent - and she looks down on her older sisters for being less than incapable of logical thought process. ''WIP ''History ~ '' ---- Contrary to popular belief, Suki is not ''a natural hybrid. Both her parents are SeaWings, as are her siblings - her egg was animus cursed to (a) alter her appearance and (b) morph her personality into a cold, calculating and somewhat emotionless wreck. Unlike others of the INTP-personality, she actually finds it ''difficult ''to process emotion - she finds emotion a leisurely thing that does not contribute to society. Her father had wronged the son of a powerful animus - unable to pay a debt to this dragon, her father fled to the outlying reaches of the Sand Kingdom, dragging his family along with him. The animus discovered his sanctuary, however, and cursed his unhatched egg as punishment - the original intent of the spell was to morph Suki into a monster, but the animus showed "mercy" in the end: deliberately changing her personality and appearance, subduing emotion and heightening logic. Suki grew up on the western coast of the Sand Kingdom. Her father despised her and did his best to avoid her - due to her "emotionless" state, Suki's sisters were even ''afraid ''of her, and would let out small squeals of fear whenever she approached them from behind. Up until her brothers were hatched, Suki had no one but her mother. As a young dragonet, Suki never cried. ''Work in progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Content (SapphireWhispers) Category:Animus Enchanted